Konquest
by Lucifer Rosemaunt
Summary: Scorpion/Johnny Cage slash. The Mortal Kombat 1995 movie through slash goggles. Focus mostly, if not entirely, on Johnny Cage. Not full movie recap, just the good parts.
1. Chapter 1

Fandom: Mortal Kombat  
Disclaimer: Please don't sue. I don't own *insert fandom name from above*... All I own is an overactive imagination.  
Summary: Scorpion/Johnny Cage slash. The Mortal Kombat 1995 movie through slash goggles. Focus mostly, if not entirely, on Johnny Cage. Not full movie recap, just the good parts.  
Warning(s): slash  
Pairing(s): Scorpion/Johnny Cage  
Word Count: 1,816

A/N: Day 10 of "22 new fandoms in 22 days." Calendar link up in my profile.

Story note: Watch the 1995 Mortal Kombat movie. Once you have. Read this, because this is the movie _I_ saw.

Damnitall if this didn't become a multi-chaptered fic. I refuse to work on anything longer than 2,000 words right now on the basis that quality significantly goes down since I don't edit as well in such a short time. So, you're going to be left hanging here, mostly because I couldn't think of a different plotline. I saw the movie and _had_ to write this.

o.o.o.o

Konquest

Chapter01  
By: Lucifer Rosemaunt

o.o.o.o

"Scorpion and Subzero, the deadliest of enemies but slaves under my power," Shang Tsung stated smugly.

Johnny definitely didn't like this guy, but he didn't have much time to think about that as he subconsciously moved into a fighting stance at the sight of Scorpion. Standing in the hull of an old boat staring down a yellow clad ninja, Johnny couldn't help but feel like his day was just about to go from bad to worse.

A distant part of him knew that Sonya and Liu were standing beside him, but his world narrowed to just him and this new opponent. He couldn't look away, the gaze holding him captive. Milky white eyes stared intently into his, though he couldn't rightly say the expression was blank as he'd first thought white eyes should be. Some distant part of his mind wondered what his real eye colour was, if this person was indeed human.

He was pulled out of the gaze only by the creature that was emerging from Scorpion's hand. To say that was disconcerting would be an understatement. A little nauseated at the thought of having something like that in your body, he did take a moment to appreciate the fact that it was one impressive special effect, one his movies would probably never be able to reproduce. The creature screeched once it was finally completely out of Scorpion's hand, and Johnny recoiled at the unexpected sound. Definitely not a special effect.

Forcing himself to look away for a second, he glanced to his left but Sonya and Liu were really gone. His head whipped to the side. It hadn't been about focus. They weren't there, but thankfully Subzero and Shang Tsung were gone as well. It was just him and Scorpion left.

As a general rule, he was willing to fight any battle with anyone at any time. However, he had a distinctly bad feeling, and while his fight or flee response had long been tilted towards fight, it was now telling him to flee. Something was wrong. He needed to find out what happened to the others. So, he began to slowly back away in what he thought to be a subtle manner.

Before he could get very far, a voice echoed loudly through the suddenly empty room.

"Get over here."

The serpent from Scorpion's hand shot out and latched onto his left shoulder before he had a chance to react. Reaching up, Johnny tried to wrench the serpent off but to no avail. He only managed to exacerbate the wound further as the creature bit down harder.

He felt a tug and pain flared through his shoulder. Hands still grasping at the serpent, he was suddenly flying forward, the room blurring past him. He finally stopped moving when a hand grabbed his throat. His hands moved from the serpent in his shoulder to the hands that were choking him. When his head finally stopped spinning from the sudden movement, he realized he'd been backed up against a wall, Scorpion's face blocking anything else he might have been able to see, not like Johnny would have been able to focus on anything else.

Scorpion just stared, eyes unblinking with an expression Johnny could not place. His heart was pounding loudly in his ears and his hands were uselessly trying to loosen Scorpion's hold. Black dots were already floating in front of his eyes. As Johnny felt all his strength leaving him, the ninja leaned forward, his masked face rubbing Johnny's cheek, and whispered, "I'll have fun breaking you."

Suddenly the hand at his throat disappeared and he fell into a heap on the floor. The constraint finally gone from his throat, Johnny coughed painfully as he tried to take big gulps of air. His eyes watered and he still felt as though he weren't getting enough oxygen. When he finally looked up again, he was no longer in the boat's hull but rather on the deck leaning against some crates. His throat hurt, but at least he could breathe a little easier.

Breathing in, he was disappointed to find it more than a little shaky. He didn't actually remember falling asleep though he'd intended to rest before they arrived at their destination. Good that did him – his heart refused to slow down. The dream felt so real that he had to remind himself that it hadn't in fact happened like that. Raiden had interfered before they even were able to fight. Moreover, Liu and Sonya didn't just disappear. He rubbed his shoulder absentmindedly. It felt real enough. He could still hear Scorpion's voice in his head and a shudder ran through him.

It was a dream; he reiterated to himself. His shoulder hurt only because he'd been leaning against the crate to his left. Everything had a reasonable explanation.

Seeing Liu approach, Johnny pretended to stretch languidly. Liu looked at him with an amused expression. "Were you planning on sleeping through the whole tournament?"

Johnny smirked, glad to see he could do so easily. "It isn't as though I couldn't do this in my sleep."

Standing up, he began to gather his belongings seeing that the other fighters were already piling into three smaller boats. The island seemed foreboding even from their close proximity, even in the daylight.

Searching the boat, he noted that everyone was busy trying to gather their belongings to notice what he was doing. He just couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him. As he shouldered his bags, he hissed in pain. He was tempted to check his shoulder to see if there were serpent bites but knew he didn't have time right now.

He dropped into the smaller boat, settling himself in for the ride. He allowed himself one last glance back, almost expecting to see the yellow clad ninja staring at him. There was only the antiquated boat.

Clearing his mind of ninjas and the pain in his shoulder, he allowed himself to relax and watch Sonya try to call for back up. He grinned and couldn't help but wonder why he didn't have a dream about her instead. She was hot and she wore tight clothes. What else could a guy ask for?

"While you're at it, call my agent," he groused good-naturedly.

The disgusted look she gave was actually expected. "Do I look like your secretary?"

Witty, too. Not bad. Johnny grinned to himself. Unfortunately, for a moment, she reminded him of an ex. Not just any ex, but one who he'd realized all too late had been a crazy fan. He grimaced at the thought. The crazy's always found him for some reason. He definitely did not need a repeat of that experience. However, he doubted Sonya was like that at all. He had no idea what had made him think of that ex in the first place.

The boats pulled onto the shore and Johnny gathered all his belongings. He knew he was the last to get off his boat but he turned around feeling someone watching him again. He considered the fact that maybe the sun was getting to him or maybe it was something in that fog last night. There was no one there except for the people who'd been rowing, and they all had their heads down. It couldn't just be his imagination though. He was not that paranoid. On the other hand, he'd never spent so much time looking behind him in his entire life given the fact that he had a ninja stalker now.

Balancing himself on the ledge of the boat, he wavered, threatening to fall, until a hand on his back steadied him. He was about to thank whoever had helped him when that same hand shoved him hard. He didn't even have time to scream as he tipped forward, falling face forward into the water. He swore he saw a flash of yellow before he fell. Standing up in a huff, he gathered his bags, pointedly ignoring anything that might be in his peripheral vision. He walked towards the others telling himself that it was simply his imagination. He'd just lost his balance.

Pouting slightly, he wondered if evil ninjas could be spiteful enough to play such a childish prank. He was pulled out of his musings when Sonya asked, "Where are we?"

He couldn't stop the retort from slipping out, "Do I look like your travel agent?" Her reaction was enough to get his mind off of his more frustrating thoughts.

o.o.o

The first few flight of stairs weren't so bad. It was the last few hundreds of steps after that got Johnny. His legs were threatening to give out under him any second and his arms were exhausted from carrying his luggage. Seeing his destination so near, Johnny felt relieved until he suddenly lost his balance. He somehow managed to slip on a step, tumbling down a few steps and losing his grip on his luggage. Momentarily, he feared he'd fall all the way back down but something stopped his fatal descent. He was still precariously off balance but as he watched from the corner of his eyes as his bags slid down the stairway, he managed a few colorful curses.

Johnny forced himself forward, falling onto his knees. He was almost certain the force that had stopped his fall had to be the same one that had steadied him in the boat and the one who kept watching him. It was the ninja. At least Scorpion hadn't felt like this was another time to save him only to finish the job himself. He glanced down the stairs. That fall definitely would have killed him.

Now, not only was he tired but confused as well. He would have rather liked a direct battle, a clear cut idea of what the ninja wanted with him. If he was going to spend the rest of his time here worrying about ninjas tripping him, he would gladly be back in that ship's hull and start a fight to the death. Unfortunately, he didn't have that option any more.

Then again, this whole trip was messing with his mind. He didn't know what to think or expect. Using a last burst of energy, he jogged up the remaining steps, bumping past Sonya. "Haha no more steps."

He took in the surroundings and the feeling of dread that he'd experienced on the boat only doubled. Saving his career was entirely too important for him to turn around now, and he was definitely not walking down those stairs until he absolutely had to. Following the others, he stopped beside Liu to look at the beautiful woman who stared back.

He commented, "When a lady looks at you like that, it usually means something." His mind mentally added, when a ninja stalks you, it usually means something too, but he did not want to wonder what exactly _that_ entailed.

o.o.o.o

End chapter  
Don't forget to R/R (Read and Review)!

Story Note: So, this fic mostly follows the movie, if I'm lazy, I'm just going to drop scenes completely. T.T Blame laziness of course. I just want to write the discrepancies. Hell, I might just change the whole format. Who knows?


	2. Chapter 2

Fandom: Mortal Kombat  
Disclaimer: Please don't sue. I don't own *insert fandom name from above*... All I own is an overactive imagination.  
Summary: Scorpion/Johnny Cage slash. The Mortal Kombat 1995 movie through slash goggles. Focus mostly, if not entirely, on Johnny Cage. Not full movie recap, just the good parts. Rating may change.  
Warning(s): slash  
Pairing(s): Scorpion/Johnny Cage  
Word Count: 2,185

A/N: Hm, I don't know why or how I suddenly got in the mood to update this fic, but here you go for the few people interested. It's not that great – I even know that but I didn't feel like improving it, which is disappointing. I was ready to scrap this chapter in general though until I was stopped.  
Story Note: How sad, the chapters don't have titles.

o.o.o.o

Konquest

Chapter 02  
By: Lucifer Rosemaunt

o.o.o.o

They were shown to their rooms, which were thankfully spartan. Johnny'd been afraid that there would be more statues of questionable things that he probably didn't even want to think about watching him while he slept – as though statues watching him were what really had him worried. He almost wouldn't have minded having to share rooms just to avoid being alone for long durations, but one thing this creepy place had to spare were apparently rooms.

Dropping his bag onto the bed, he finally gave into the desire to check his left shoulder. It hadn't stopped aching since the boat – pretending it hadn't ached had simply been a defense mechanism. He hadn't wanted to give away a weakness to the other fighters. After all, it probably wasn't called 'mortal kombat' for nothing, though the title itself warranted air quotes at the pure absurdity of the concept. Now that he was alone though, he wanted to see if there were going to be snake bites on his shoulder. He had a running bet with himself that he'd simply imagined everything, too much stress over the past few days. Tugging at the collar of his shirt, he couldn't quite see anything. He began unbuttoning it in order to just take it off completely when he froze.

Turning around quickly easily falling into a fighting stance, he was certain that he was going to catch someone or something – and he hated to think that he'd already adjusted to the concept that _something_ was now a viable option. His instincts were usually good when someone was near him, but the room was empty. There was not even a glimpse of yellow or a phantom hand supporting him, and yet, he couldn't suppress the shiver that ran through him even though he was certain he felt more hot than cold.

He started the process of re-buttoning his shirt, his hands fumbling slightly. Checking his shoulder took second importance to being prepared for something to attack him.

Shirt buttoned, he couldn't deny that the room was still empty, just a bed, a short dresser, and his bag. It definitely wasn't the Hyatt; he'd had to stay in small rooms before without any problem, but all of a sudden, it was too small, suffocating. If Scorpion finally did decide to show, there wouldn't be enough room to properly fight or if he had to admit, properly escape. He needed to get out.

Rushing out into the hallway, he nearly ran into Liu. Hiding his nerves with a wry grin, Johnny shrugged at Liu's questioning glance before straightening out his clothes.

"Not used to small rooms?" Liu asked with an eye roll.

Laughing, Johnny retorted, "I thought it was a closet. I was just looking for the rest of the room."

Liu just shook his head and followed the direction that every other fighter seemed to be going. Johnny was just glad that he could take a moment to calm down. He was better than this. Paranoia. Nervousness. Hell, he was being jumpy. Johnny Cage was not jumpy. The tabloids didn't even hit that low.

Distracting himself with the dining hall and the food that smelled surprisingly good, he pushed those other thoughts from his mind. It was difficult though, but if his laugh was a little too loud or his quips a fraction off beat, no one said anything. And, he tried to ignore the eyes that seemed to follow his every movement. He realized that it hadn't just been because his room had been small; the feeling that someone was watching was stronger in the castle in general.

He was just barely managing to enjoy the food and the company when Shang Tsung arrived. And sure, the guy would have probably given him some indigestion with his attitude and that speech, but he would have been alright. Then, _he_ arrived, and Johnny couldn't even look at food. There was no outward sign of recognition and still he was on the edge of his… pillow, well, he would have been on the edge of his seat had he been sitting on one. A slave to Shang Tsung. That phrase caught in a loop in his head and he wondered if Shang Tsung was more than just creepy but had actually told a ninja to mess with his head.

He was tempted to stand up, cross the room, and simply punch Scorpion. He knew it would have made him feel better and would probably end any future problems with stalking, but in a room full of fighters and being on Shang Tsung's radar would probably make that a little difficult. At least, that's what he told himself. There was too much at stake to be disqualified for fighting outside of the tournament. He did have his career to worry about; so attacking the ninja in front of everyone was clearly not an option.

Johnny tried his best to keep his eyes on anyone, anything else, but they were inevitably drawn back to the milky white gaze, and finally, it seemed as though Scorpion had picked him out of the crowd and was only looking at him as well. He had to remember to breathe because he was almost certain that the others were disappearing again. It would be just like in the hull of that ship. It would be just them with Scorpion pressed up against him so that there was no space to breathe. But no, he wouldn't be able to breathe because Scorpion would have his hand around his throat. And now, his shoulder was beginning to bother him even more, pain flaring up unexpectedly. He could almost feel Scorpion's hand still wrapped around his neck, tight but not deadly. Taunting him to try and fight back.

Scowling, Johnny blinked away and he was still in the dining hall, just barely catching the end of the demonstration. The sound of the man shattering completely broke the daze he'd been in. Johnny would show that ninja just who would fight back, but as the other fighters were scattering to do their own exploration of the castle jostling him, he scanned the room certain that Scorpion would stand out; however, the ninja had simply vanished. Not vanished completely if the hairs on the back of his neck were any indication, just hidden from view, and he could take the hint.

Not yet. The mind games weren't over yet.

Though Johnny might not be particularly accomplished at mind games, he _was _an actor. He could act like nothing was wrong. Turning away from the spot that he'd last seen the ninja, he made sure to keep himself from looking back, forced himself to not stand too straight. He put on an expression of good-natured disbelief. Remembering Art was standing beside him, he made a few wry comments to complete the façade. Art replied, and Johnny wasn't sure whether he should be relieved or not that no one noticed something was wrong. That's just how good of an actor he was. He had almost hoped maybe Liu or Sonya would notice something because if he could depend on someone telling him a ninja was stalking him, it would have to be those two.

A small part of him still thought he was simply being paranoid. The rest of him, the part that was in charge most of the time, simply told him that his instincts were right and the ninja had something coming to him in the form of a foot, preferably to the head.

Seeing that Liu was leaving, he saw the opportunity for a distraction. Jogging over, he had just barely stopped Liu from leaving to follow Shang Tsung. He'd been listening when that thunder god had been speaking; Johnny wasn't that stupid. When a guy made of lightning tells him something, he usually listened even when running after their host was better than simply waiting for a ninja to ambush him. He was almost tempted to offer Liu some back-up. Luckily, the decision was taken out of his hands when Sonya left first.

"You know," Johnny said with a smirk, "You've got to admire her. When she sets her mind on something…"

Liu responded immediately, "It's not her mind you're admiring."

Johnny grinned and was about to respond the contrary when his reflex responded for him, "True."

He was supposed to be a womanizer; he had a reputation to maintain, but somehow he knew he was going to regret saying such a thing. He willingly followed them into the tunnels because there didn't really seem to be a choice in the matter. He was fairly certain Scorpion would remain hidden from him, and watching Liu and Sonya argue was rather amusing in itself. It kept his mind busy. This would probably the first and only time that he could be considered the voice of reason since he was the only one not seeking revenge. However, after seeing that shadow and the inhuman roar that echoed through the cavern, he wasn't sure this one opportunity to be the voice of reason was worth it.

As it turned out, it _would _be just their luck that they would find Sonya's target with that four armed monster. At least they were still hiding though, pressed low on the uncomfortable rocks. Johnny stared at the man in disgust. He was almost surprised that Goro didn't just cross the room and kill him for them. That probably would have angered Sonya, but if the end result was the same, he couldn't really see the problem.

He was watching with mild interest when suddenly, there was a pressure on his back. It felt as though someone were pressing down on him from his shoulder blades. His elbows almost buckled from the pressure. His heart sped up, but he refused to turn around to check. If there were indeed a ninja on his back, he was certain Liu and Sonya would tell him. He braced himself, trying to subtly push the weight off, but it was still present and his arms were beginning to tremble.

He didn't know what kind of ninja trick this could even be considered as, but he stopped wondering when he heard him speak.

"_You're a fake. You should go out and fight them."_

Johnny frowned. He didn't know if Scorpion knew about tabloid magazines or if it was just a worldwide conspiracy against him that had the ninja saying he was a fake, but this was getting ridiculous.

"_Fight them. Or are you too weak?"_

The pressure on his shoulders abated and he knew he was being given the opportunity to prove himself.

"_You are weak."_

He was moving to stand up before he even considered anything else, but either Sonya or Liu made a displeased noise and he remembered where he was. Ignoring the voice, he adjusted his hiding position and tried to pay attention, just barely catching what Shang Tsung said about Liu.

"_Fake."_

Before the ninja could start a chant, Johnny decided that he'd had enough. "Let's get out of here."

Moving had seemed like an effective means of getting the ninja to leave him alone, but as they walked through the tunnels, Johnny could swear the rough voice was still calling his name. He glanced at his companions to see if they noticed it, but they were more focused on getting through the tunnels. Good that did them though, they were lost.

He caught a movement about the same time that Liu did. Fire?

"Princess Kitana," Liu noted.

Johnny actually breathed a sigh of relief because that hadn't been his first thought of who had come for them.

Princess Kitana _was_ a better bet though. He watched Liu chase after her, sharing a look with Sonya before following after him. Then, they were lost again. So much for the Princess's help, but while she'd been around, Scorpion had been surprisingly silent. Johnny was about ready to look for her himself.

However, that would require having to get through these tunnels. He heard his name again, and with an eye roll, he took the lead. He had no particular idea which way they were going – all he knew was that whatever way Scorpion's voice was trying to lead him, he was going the opposite way. Sure, the perfume comment hadn't been his best excuse, but it wasn't as though Liu or Sonya had any idea themselves on which way to go.

After they exited into the dining hall they'd just been spying on, he grimaced. Maybe he should have been heading towards the voice. He wasn't sure. That was just confusing. Did Scorpion know he'd choose the opposite direction from him or had he honestly been trying to lead them _out_ of the tunnels?

Seeing the guards show up had actually been a relief. He didn't feel like thinking right now and he could still feel some of his resentment towards the ninja about calling him a fake. An ass kicking was always good to relieve some tension, and he'd be able to show just how fake his martial arts was.

o.o.o.o

End ficlet

A/N: Don't forget to R/R (Read and Review)!  
Story Note: definitely not all that great, but really, the next few parts are the ones I've really been writing for.  
You know, I never stopped to wonder just _how _Scorpion's stalking Johnny, invisible presence and all, but you know, that's just how it is. He's a ninja. That's my excuse.


	3. Chapter 3

Fandom: Mortal Kombat  
Disclaimer: Please don't sue. I don't own *insert fandom name from above*... All I own is an overactive imagination.  
Summary: Scorpion/Johnny Cage slash.  
Warning(s): slash  
Pairing(s): Scorpion/Johnny Cage  
Word Count: 1,537

A/N: Shorter chapter (hell, they're all short chapters), but I forced myself to write an action sequence.  
Story note: If you're wondering what happened with those guards, Liu, Sony, and Johnny kicked ass before Raiden saved them. I just skipped writing that part since I see it as irrelevant to this story. Things are just about to get a whole bunch worse for Johnny. We're just getting to the good part.

o.o.o.o

Konquest  
By: Lucifer Rosemaunt

o.o.o.o

Johnny was glad he'd been given as much time as he wanted to get down to the beach. It was one hell of a relief to know that he didn't have a match directly after all those stairs. He wouldn't have lasted very long at all.

He'd received word that he was to be in the grove to the east sometime in the afternoon. Until then, Liu had a match before him. It would be the perfect opportunity to see how well the competition fought and whether this mortal kombat really was worth his while like his sensei had said. He hadn't seen any news reporters around, which was understandable considering how they'd gotten there in the first place, but he did wonder how people were going to catch wind of how incredible he was if there was no one there recording what was happening. He simply pushed those particular worries aside to concentrate on the fights.

Johnny wasn't very impressed with them. His mind was certain that he could have defeated the others just as easily. He missed Sonya's fight, but he'd been getting antsy. It wasn't his style to just stand on the sidelines. After Liu's fight, he'd just gone straight to his 'battleground.' He didn't have a very good feeling about his rather arbitrary venue. Why didn't he get to fight in the sand circle? He got a grove. A grove! He mocked Shang Tsung in his head, _My island is the battleground_.

They hadn't told him who his opponent was going to be, but then again, with the amount of silence he'd gotten since this morning from that familiar voice he was scarily becoming accustomed to, he had a very good idea as to who it was.

Walking in the grove, he kept his eyes and ears open. He hoped that Scorpion would give him a warning just like last time. He shook his head. There had been no last time. That had only been a dream. He rolled his shoulder back; the ache had lessened but still persisted. A dream that made his shoulder hurt only because he'd been leaning on it.

Then, just as he expected, there he was. Johnny stood his ground, mentally preparing himself. This was just another fight, another way to prove how good he really was.

The ninja's familiar stance made him pause though as the creature shot out. It was faster than he remembered, and he barely managed to dodge it, his body moving before he could consciously tell it to do so. That was bad.

And suddenly, running definitely seemed like a good idea. The trees whipped past him and he could hear the screeching of that creature ringing in his ears. He ran headlong toward a tree, turning around, intent to see his demise if anything. When those jaws snapped mere inches away from his face, he could only thank god that even that had its limitations. Pressed against a tree with no defense was not a way he wanted to die.

Liu got spears. Why couldn't he have gotten a spear? As an afterthought, he realized he should have tried to hit it or something while it had been stuck. Too late for that though as Scorpion called it back.

But why bother endangering his hands when he had a forest at his disposal. Waiting for the creature to attack again, he watched it approach before dodging. He could feel it fly past him and grinned at the sound of it burying itself into the tree. Not lingering on his small victory, he pushed himself forward knowing this was the time to go on the offensive. Closing the distance between them, this was his chance to get the upper hand. The creature was gone and Scorpion didn't have that trick anymore.

It was about time to show a little trick of his own; he performed a shadow kick. Just when he knew the kick was going to connect, he suddenly felt disoriented. The air shifted around him. He had a stray thought of, _Apparently, Scorpion has other tricks_, before space seemed to right itself and he was once again flying through the air but without the body to connect to. The landing onto that platform definitely could have gone better. His leg was going to be sporting one hell of a bruise; he stood up hastily and amended that thought – his whole leg was a bruise.

Frantically looking around, he realized he had bigger problems. He was definitely not on the island any more. It was warm, bordering on uncomfortable wherever he was. The red, he was certain, was not done by special effects, and wasn't that just perfect? He groused mentally. Sonya and Liu got circles of sand and dirt and not only did he get a grove but also what looked to be the second circle of hell for ladders.

Teleportation. Of course the ninja would have teleportation as a skill. Johnny couldn't even bring himself to be that surprised. Okay, so he was surprised, but he should have expected it. A creature coming out of his hand and teleportation. It obviously went hand in hand. It could almost explain the help he'd received on the boat and the stairs, though it definitely didn't explain the voice he heard.

He looked around slowly. Platforms, ladders, cobwebs, bones, and more ladders. Wait. Bones? He definitely needed to get out of here. Too bad he didn't have a nifty teleportation skill up his sleeve.

The only thing he could do now was wait for the familiar "Get over here." Instead, he got a "Welcome." One that sounded too smug, too anticipatory. The ninja was eager and Johnny was quite certain he knew what he was eager for.

The punch whipped his head back, but he refused to even let the dizziness slow him down.

He blocked the following kick, his mind categorizing another set of bruises that would be there tomorrow. He was used to receiving blows, but Scorpion's were surprisingly and painfully strong. Ignoring the dull ache, Johnny countered with his own kick that was all-too-easily blocked. He tried a punch combination, but the ninja caught his arm and punched him in the face again. Johnny was starting to think that the yellow ninja wanted to mess up his face. That was his money maker.

He didn't really have time to worry about what his agent would say about that however when a leg that was certainly going to crush his skull came at him. He moved away just in time, focusing solely on the punch-kick combinations. Dodge. Block. He hadn't had to fight like this in a long time and he almost wished he'd trained a little more before coming to this match. His instincts were still there though. If he hadn't been worrying for his life, he would have been exhilarated that he didn't have to hold back; he didn't have to worry about accidentally hurting someone. In fact, he was certain there was no _accidental_ hurting here. The ninja wanted to kill him, and Johnny hadn't had a fight that got his adrenaline pumping so much in a long while. His body remembered what to do. It moved before he even had to think about it.

And while he could do without some of those blows, he knew he wouldn't have wanted his fight any other way. Remembering his sensei's lesson to use what was around him, he swung around a pole before taking a dive off the platform. This close distance fighting made little room for error or flashiness. It was punch and kick combinations all the way. Surprisingly, even though this fight was going on for some time, he wasn't getting that tired. He even was able to get a couple of good hits there, even though it seemed like it didn't matter since the ninja always came back for more. It wasn't as though he was expecting a surrender or anything, just maybe a slowing of movement or something.

Just when he thought he'd managed to trap the ninja against the railing, Scorpion twisted his arm. The kicks that followed almost felt as though Scorpion were trying to dislocate his arm. Worse than that, it felt as though he was simply going to rip it off by pure force.

Johnny couldn't help it. He screamed in pain, surprised he still could when the ninja's foot connected with his sternum several times. Yanked backwards by his hair, Scorpion punched him in the face so hard he could almost understand the expression seeing stars, but instinct told him to push off quickly. He managed to block the next hit, missing the one after that. Again with the face hits, an elbow, a fist, and then a leg sweep. It was so easy, but Johnny couldn't make his body listen to him. He couldn't move fast enough.

Before he knew it, he was on the floor being barraged by kicks. He could barely hold his hands up. The ninja's foot connected solidly and slammed his head into the ground. His last thought before the darkness engulfed his senses was that a gaudily clad ninja was going to kill him.

o.o.o.o

End chapter 03

A/N: Don't forget to R/R (Read and Review)! Suggestion, really do watch the movie first. It makes more sense in the end and you'll understand how _not _slash the movie is.  
Story Note: What a crappy place to end it, especially when it takes about a month for me to update. Sorry?


	4. Chapter 4

Fandom: Mortal Kombat  
Disclaimer: Please don't sue. I don't own *insert fandom name from above*... All I own is an overactive imagination.  
Summary: Scorpion/Johnny Cage slash.  
Warning(s): slash, non-con  
Pairing(s): Scorpion/Johnny Cage  
Word Count: 2,684

Story note: **Major rating change**. This is why I'm not allowed to change movies as I see fit – they all become pornos (well, not all, but close enough). Major OOC, but then again, Scorpion's technically stalking Johnny and Johnny's, well, I don't know, he's taking it. XD

Yes, Hell in a handbasket.

o.o.o.o

Konquest  
By: Lucifer Rosemaunt

o.o.o.o

Johnny woke up slowly with his head feeling every bit the amount of pain one expected from having it slammed into the ground several times. Groaning, he squinted when his eyes wouldn't focus. He was alive? That was pleasantly unexpected.

Trying to move his arms, he found he couldn't. When his eyes focused, the first thing he saw was dirt. Lifting his head with some effort, he paused midway up when his neck protested against the movement. He was still in ladder hell that was clear. At least he wasn't on one of those platforms again, which technically might be worse now that he thought about it, since it reduced the possibility of escaping through breaking said platform. He let his head dangle down again just to check and was quite certain he was kneeling on dirt.

He winced when he saw bones littered across the ground. The gaping maw of what thankfully didn't look quite human smiled at him toothily. He didn't allow himself to look any closer to those bones though except to sneak a second peek to check if any of those bones might have been his ninja opponent. Who knew, Scorpion might've died and disintegrated or something. Johnny laughed to himself; he would never be that lucky. That laughter became a wince when his ribs protested at the movement. He was certain he must've broken something or maybe just bruised it extremely badly.

Gritting his teeth against the pain, he tugged against his restraints; there was no give. This new development was not good. He was on his knees, legs far enough for him to be grateful that he already could do the splits while his ankles were tied to far corners of what looked to be one of those platforms he'd been on. He'd have been on his hands and knees with this position if it weren't for the binds on his wrists that held him up. His arms were stretched far enough that it was a little uncomfortable breathing, his chest unable to contract and expand normally, though near-broken ribs probably didn't help any either. He tried to stand but barely managed an inch before falling. He didn't have enough leverage to pull himself up. Rolling his head to side to side, he tried to loosen the muscles on his shoulders. He must've been in this position for quite some time. His legs and hands were practically numb, and his shoulders were burning.

Jerking forward in hopes of snapping the binds, he grunted when a twinge of pain shot down his shoulder. Well, at least he knew he could dislocate his shoulder if he wanted to, but that would just leave him bound and with a dislocated shoulder.

He tried to look on the bright side. He was still alive. Or was he? Maybe ladder hell was hell-hell? Though, he'd been alive when he'd first come here. Or had he been? He was just confusing himself.

Waiting a few seconds in hopes that a solution would suddenly come to him, Johnny could see no other option but to find help. He yelled, "Hello?" His voice seemed to echo, which he found eerily disturbing. "Anyone there? Help!"

He cut his next cry for help off short when through all the red that colored this place, he spotted something yellow approaching him at a leisurely pace. If it was possible to see through that mask he wore, Johnny would have bet that the ninja was smirking at him.

"Let me go." Johnny yelled, not bothering to wait for the other man to come closer. "Or kill me. Just don't leave me like this. This isn't how the tournament works."

"You've already lost, Johnny Cage." Scorpion circled him, slowly taking in his position. Stopping behind him, Scorpion grabbed a fistful of Johnny's hair, yanking his head backwards. Johnny couldn't stifle the grunt of pain quickly enough. "Now, I get to keep you."

Staring up at the platform above them, Johnny tried to calm his breathing. He all but spat out, "I'm not a freaking dog."

"Yet, you're still mine," Scorpion replied.

"What does that even mean?" Johnny scoffed and tried to ignore the pain that was beginning to bloom in his chest at being kept in this position.

"I believe I told you already," Scorpion's voice was low but clearly smug, "I'm going to break you. You're mine."

"I'm no one's." Johnny tried to shake his head away from his grasp but only succeeded in what felt like yanking a clump of hair from his scalp instead. Scorpion was still holding rather tightly.

"I've already marked you," Scorpion replied, letting go of his head. Johnny let it drop forward with some relief before Scorpion grabbed the collar of his shirt from the back and ripped it right off him.

Johnny could only sputter in disbelief. Cursing in his head, he knew Velcro jumpsuits that didn't rip away as easily as that had. He tried to keep his mind occupied on a means to get away. He knew if he stopped to even consider what Scorpion was planning with him on his knees and naked, he would panic. He struggled again, cursing aloud this time. Okay, panic more than he already was panicking. Fingers were brushing against his left shoulder and he knew without having to turn his head that Scorpion was touching the spot that creature from his hand had bitten.

_Ohshitohshitohshit_. Johnny knew without a doubt that this wasn't just a sadistic ninja torture technique to get information. If it had been, Johnny would have already yelled that he didn't know anything, but in his current dilemma, he doubted that would do anything but amuse the ninja – if ninjas did in fact get amused.

The way he had said _mine_ had sent shivers down Johnny's spine and as the ninja knelt down between his spread knees, he felt something he'd never in his life wanted pressed against his lower back while he was helpless.

"Uh, God," Johnny babbled, "Was that a phone? I think I hear Shang Tsung calling you."

"He was the one who told me to deal with you," Scorpion said.

"Then kill me," Johnny demanded, already knowing it would do no good. Not when Scorpion's intent was clearly pressed against his back no matter how far forward Johnny tried to press forward even against the pain. An ungloved hand trailed across his chest. Johnny tried to shy away from that as well, but couldn't get very far, not when it meant he'd have to press back against _that_.

"You fight well."

And it was said so conversationally that he could have simply been saying that the sky was blue. Johnny's mind was trapped in a cycle of denying that he was in this situation and trying and failing rather spectacularly to block out the fact that everything he was feeling and hearing was pointing to the contrary. "Yeah, well," Johnny stuttered, "I'm just that good."

"Arrogant and bullheaded."

Johnny didn't even know how many people had said that to him in his lifetime. His sensei and the tabloids were constant reminders of that fact. And he found himself babbling again, as though speaking louder would be able to drown out the feeling of Scorpion's hands caressing his stomach in a way that made the muscles spasm, as though words would make the rising nausea go away. "People who are just as good as me aren't being arrogant, we're being truthful."

"Like a horse," Scorpion's voice almost sounded nostalgic, "you need to be tamed, broken." And, Johnny tried not to panic at the prospect of being a part of some ninja's human animal kink-fest.

"Horse, yeah," Johnny tried to tune out his own thoughts; they were definitely not helping, "I've heard myself be compared to a horse before but I'm pretty sure I tamed _her_ and let's just say I'm glad I didn't break my horse part." He desperately hoped that Scorpion wouldn't do that Velcro ripping away trick with his pants.

Those hands kept exploring, rubbing across his stomach none too gently, nails scraping against his nipples. He might have yelped out at the sudden pain but would deny that as well as this whole occurrence given the first opportunity.

"Wh-where are we?" What else could he do but hope to distract the other man? But, Johnny was realizing too well that the ninja could multi-task.

"Netherealm."

Johnny squirmed. Those hands were moving to the front of his pants. Well, that answered one unwanted question. What did a ninja do to a tied up prisoner? Well, apparently what every good bdsm fan did. He gulped when the ninja's hands were far from rough with him at this point and his stomach clenched in fear and disgust with himself when he felt himself responding to the warm hand that rubbed him through the fabric of his pants a little too confidently. There was none of that fumbling he'd experienced with other girls. Where was that nausea? Did ninjas get special training in this as well because Scorpion was entirely too good. His touch was insistent and as much as he knew who was touching him and that this was the furthest thing he wanted, his body wouldn't listen. It was simply reacting to the stimulation, to the feel of fabric, friction, and warm body.

He struggled harder, but Scorpion apparently only appreciated that more if the body that was pressed up against him was any indication. He stopped struggling and the hand finally stopped its ministrations; he almost let out a sigh of relief. He would have if he thought that the ninja had actually finished with him. He highly doubted that.

"You were never going to win this fight."

Johnny actually growled, trying to _will_ his body back into apathy.

"You just refused to admit it. I find myself in need of an attendant and you… entertain." The ninja grabbed his crotch, pants and all, none too gently and Johnny was more than a little ashamed to admit he was already half hard. Of course it wasn't because of the bondage, okay it might've been a little part bondage but that response was one cultivated a long time ago. It was the stimulation and mostly from the adrenaline from his fight. Fighting, apparently even when he was losing, was enough to get a rise out of him in more than one way. It was definitely the fighting.

"Slaves aren't supposed to have things." The words left his mouth before he even thought about them.

"We're guardians to that wizard temporarily," Scorpion scoffed. "He will fail just as surely as you will succumb to me."

Scorpion slipped his hand beneath the waistband of Johnny's pants and grabbed his cock firmly and Johnny tried to remember that he was being violated. Hell, he wasn't even gay. There may have been an occasional experimentation, but who didn't experiment when people, guys included, were throwing themselves at him. Johnny liked to think of himself as an equal opportunist in such manners. Who was he to refuse? Pleasure was pleasure, but wasn't that motto backfiring on him currently?

Johnny was certain Scorpion had to be doing some other ninja trick because the pleasure that was building was more than he'd felt on a good day. He was hard and the firm strokes, though stilted by the confines of his pants, created a rhythm that was absolutely maddening as the ninja ground against him.

A moan echoed through the area, and Johnny realized rather belatedly that that it had been him. Remembering himself, he yelled, "Stop." He grit his teeth and tried to think of every unsexy thing that his mind could provide: tabloids, the producer's daughter, that monster thing in the caves. And that was enough to help clear his mind a little. That monster. He grimaced at the very thought.

Scorpion adjusted his grip. His voice breathy near his ear, he whispered, "Don't fight this. This," he squeezed his erection while grinding forward against Johnny's lower back, "will always be man's weakness. Every man. Can you claim this to be worse than death?"

"Yes," Johnny immediately answered even when his hips jerked forward of their own accord when Scorpion paused in his motions.

"Really?" Scorpion asked again, tightening his grip on the good side of painful.

"Yes," Johnny hissed, hips jerking forward again.

Scorpion slid his pants down to his knees with his free hand, and Johnny made a show of struggling even as a moan and a series of curses tore its way out of him. That hand was insistent and now that it had more space to maneuver, there was no denying that the ninja knew exactly what he was doing. His thumb circling the tip of his erection to spread the precum made Johnny almost whine. He had a full blown erection no matter how hard he tried to think of that four armed monster. One would think that the situation itself warranted a non-reaction, but Scorpion was making small noises, grunts and sharp exhales, himself and Johnny was almost certain that those noises were worming their way into his mind, spurring him on.

He let out a yelp in surprise when a blunt finger pressed into his ass. Panic managed to cut through the haze of pleasure then and he struggled in earnest against the intrusion. The pain was sharp, spiking up his back, and the feeling entirely unwelcome. His muscles tensed, but the ninja persisted even when Johnny's erection was flagging. Between the grunts of pain and the curses interspersed with promises of death that seemed to flow nonstop out of his mouth, Johnny tried to head butt the other man. Still two fingers made their way into him, thrusting with a purpose.

His body jerked to stillness, words dying in his throat, vision bursting into brightness when Scorpion rubbed against something within him. Before he could recover, Scorpion rubbed against it again and Johnny was suddenly coming. With half-closed eyes, he looked down at himself. He didn't remembering getting hard again. He didn't understand why he was _still _hard. And when those fingers pulled back only to press forward again, Johnny nearly sobbed as his body jerked once more at the sensation. He didn't know something that felt so good could hurt. It felt _too _good. His body felt raw, the sensations ripping through him.

He was bucking his hips and seeking for those fingers, thrusting his hips backwards for more without conscious thought. It continued interminably, his body betraying him. He couldn't even think of a witty comment to say or even muster up his control of the English language to tell him to stop because this was too much. And, Johnny thought he was actually going to die like this, that it had been the ninja's plan from the very beginning. He actually managed to let out a laugh; he'd always wanted to die having sex. Of course, he'd never thought that it would be at the hands of a man who refused to take off his mask and Johnny was almost desperate to pull it off just to get to his mouth because he needed to do something other than breathe harshly, gasping out vowels while writhing like a puppet.

"More?" Scorpion asked, and he sounded more composed than Johnny thought possible for a man with his fingers up his ass. Scorpion stopped knuckle deep within him when he didn't answer and Johnny sobbed with something torn between relief and despair.

"Yes," he said before he had time to consider what he was saying.

Scorpion stroked him but refused to move his other hand.

"Do you surrender yourself to me? Swear yourself as my attendant?"

Johnny tried to move on his own, his body aching with the effort. He almost missed the question completely. He didn't know how long they've been doing this, was surprised that he was still conscious. This had to be a record, even for him.

"Answer me." Scorpion ordered and Johnny obeyed.

"Yes." He replied before blacking out.

o.o.o.o

End chapter 04

A/N: Don't forget to R/R (Read and Review)!  
Story Note: Yeah, that probably came out of left field for some of you people. All that other stuff came about because I wanted to write this. Wow, right?


	5. Chapter 5

Fandom: Mortal Kombat  
Disclaimer: Please don't sue. I don't own *insert fandom name from above*... All I own is an overactive imagination.  
Summary: Scorpion/Johnny Cage slash.  
Warning(s): slash, non-con  
Pairing(s): Scorpion/Johnny Cage  
Word Count: 2,082

Story note: This is basically the movie in written form and I wanted to skip it, but I actually couldn't because it's important that this happen (sort of). Welcome! To chapter 05.

o.o.o.o

Konquest  
By: Lucifer Rosemaunt

o.o.o.o

Everything swam black and Johnny was certain that he'd blacked out completely. However, he was quickly reacquainted with consciousness when his head was banged against the floor, providing a rather painful wake up call to his situation. He wondered what exactly had happened, but hardly had a second before Scorpion stomped on his head once again. He was on his back and going by the sound his head made hitting the floor, on a platform. Not _a_ platform, but _the _platform that they'd been fighting on in the first place. While common sense told him that of course they would be on the platform, a small part of his mind wondered why he felt disoriented, but he ignored it, blaming head trauma for that feeling.

Scorpion's foot connected with his head once more. He barely had time to put up his arms to protect his face and rather ineffectively cushion the blow. When Scorpion pulled his foot back, Johnny rolled slightly towards him, the next stomp finally missing. However, it left them in a position such that the ninja was straddling his shoulders, a position Johnny felt distinctly uncomfortable with. A thought tried to form in the back of his mind, but he ignored it in favour of focusing on the fight. He stood up with as much strength as he could muster and threw the ninja off him. He was rather pleased to see his opponent flip head over heels before hitting the floor.

Even though he should have used that moment to press what little advantage he'd gained, he was momentarily distracted by the fact that his legs actually felt a little weak almost buckling beneath his weight. More importantly, a certain part of his anatomy was sore. Quite sore. In ways that left little to the imagination.

He didn't have time to linger on such thoughts because Scorpion was on his feet almost immediately. Before he could get too close, Johnny kicked at his head with the intention of knocking the ninja clear off the platform. He immediately knew his mistake when his kick wasn't delivered with quite the same speed or force. He actually winced as he was forced to stretch his legs apart. Hoping that his opponent hadn't seen his expression or noticed his weakness, Johnny kicked again, following it with several punches. Scorpion blocked each hit. Easily.

Johnny refused to let the panic that was creeping to the forefront of his mind take over. He was a better fighter than this, and sure, he was a little confused, _sore_ and confused, and maybe a little worried, but he wasn't going to lose this fight. He thought back to his lessons. When pure force didn't work, one could always use the opponent's strength against him. Johnny knew for certain that Scorpion had enough strength for the both of them.

He didn't have to wait long when Scorpion punched. Instead of blocking it, Johnny grabbed his arm, twisting his body to throw him over his hip. That pulled the ninja flush against him and undeniably, Johnny heard a short, low laughter that made his body shiver. He could almost swear that a stray hand had grazed his inner thigh, but it was so fleeting he couldn't be certain. It could've also simply been an accident. Scorpion hit the floor with a yell and Johnny couldn't understand why his body reacted to that sound. It echoed in his ears. Before he could react, Scorpion used the momentum to flip Johnny over him.

They continued to trade punches and kicks, each managing to land hits. Johnny was chagrin to note that Scorpion still aimed for his face. He tried to return the favor and managed a clean hit though his hand stung after connecting with the mask. That hit only earned him an elbow to his jaw.

Johnny was quickly coming to the realization that he needed to be further from him if he wanted to gain the upper hand. This close combat was not looking very much in his favor. He managed to catch Scorpion's foot in the next kick, but with both his hands holding the ninja's foot, he couldn't block to the two punches to his face. The ninja looked absolutely pleased with himself; Johnny couldn't say how he could tell. He heaved Scorpion's foot up, hoping to throw him off balance.

What he hadn't expected was for Scorpion to flip over completely and kick him on his chest. His ribs complained at the impact and his ass complained at the fall. Johnny sat there a moment as the soreness was forced back to the forefront of his thoughts. He glanced down at himself. He wasn't wearing a shirt; he'd come to this fight _wearing_ a shirt. After all, he could look good while he fought. It was all about image. That was beside the point right now though. His stomach clenched as a vivid thought – memory? – flashed through his mind. He'd begged Scorpion for it.

_Swear yourself as my attendant._

Scorpion's eyes widened in challenge and Johnny felt a little sick. This was a game. Johnny looked away for a second, reminding himself that he couldn't lose this fight. He didn't know what exactly had happened, _if_ it had happened at all – though the evidence for that was a little damning, but he could worry about that later. Seeing the horizontal pole above their heads, Johnny scrambled to his feet. Using his momentum to swing forward and back, he was glad when Scorpion followed so that he could land a solid kick with enough force to push him clear across the platform.

Though the platform shook perilously, Johnny spun around the pole before flipping up to catch the edge of the taller platform. He knew it was a waste of energy as he grunted to pull himself completely up, but space was good. It was more than good; it was necessary at this point. He needed to regroup.

They shared another look, and Scorpion yelled, "Get down here" before kicking one of the platform's legs out. Johnny grabbed the nearest pole as the platform shook unsteadily. He had a moment to mock the other man in his head. He didn't talk very much in a fight, only shouted orders. He let out a frustrated yell when that thought backfired on him and he suddenly thought with certainty that Scorpion was a talker during sex though.

Thankfully that train of thought was cut off when the platform fell to its side. Johnny tried to hold onto the pole but as it jerked, he fell through ladder and cobwebs to the ground, barely able to shield himself from falling debris. After the dust settle, he screamed when he saw the bones of a hand on his chest. Worse was seeing the other bones littering the ground. His heart was pounding for other reasons than having fallen a good distance. He quickly sat up, almost half expecting his arms and legs to be bound, but of course they weren't. He searched desperately for Scorpion, spotting him just in time to see him somersault from the platform onto the ground.

Could Johnny even win this battle? Or had he already lost like Scorpion had said when he was… when would that have _even_ happened though?

Scorpion scrutinized him for a second before reaching for the edge of his mask and pulling it off to reveal a skull.

Johnny could only stare at the macabre image. Kissing the man was out of the question then. But why would he even _want _to kiss him – he couldn't chastise himself enough for that errant thought.

Scorpion's eyes blazed. Literally. And Johnny was more than a little disturbed. He frantically looked around for something to help him. Seeing a shield with blades adorning the edges, he brushed off the skulls atop it and hid behind it just in time to block the stream of fire that the ninja could apparently spit out.

He saw the spear to his right just as the fire was dying. Johnny hefted it and threw it at the man… thing? Ninja. He'd been aiming for his chest, but only managed to glance his arm. The scream that was let out from the skull was inhuman, its sound something Johnny would've have liken to a dying animal of some sort.

He almost questioned why he'd so conveniently fallen near a spear and a shield and why Scorpion hadn't dodged that throw when he was almost certain the other man could have easily done so. Not letting himself question a good thing, he raced towards Scorpion while he was still distracted, screaming and staring at his arm as though Johnny weren't still a threat.

There were no more spears around, but Johnny did have the shield, whose edge was conveniently adorned with blades. He jumped, landing the first slice to Scorpion's chest, and for some reason, staring at this creature, Johnny couldn't associate it with his thoughts of _Scorpion_. Some red ooze, more like lava than blood, spilled out from the wound, as well as tiny flames of fire. Still, the ninja didn't retaliate, just stood there screaming, and Johnny was almost certain he'd be having nightmares of that sound for the next couple of days – if he wasn't having _other_ nightmares. He swung his arm again, the next slash cutting off half of the skull's face. Johnny had to turn his face from the heat that emanated as the sliced bone slid off.

He tossed the shield away, knowing he'd won this fight. Scorpion's body was completely engulfed in flames. The skull imploded first, and Johnny knew that was his cue to run. An imploding head was never a good thing. He managed to get a short distance away, diving before the entire body exploded. Bones and organs rained down on and around him.

Some of it burned and he quickly brushed it off. He would have quickly brushed it off regardless because it was body parts. His torso and pants were streaked with red that Johnny was reluctant to call blood. It certainly didn't stick to him like blood would have.

Glaring at the bitlets around him, Johnny smirked. "Succumb to you, my ass." He winced at his own choice of words. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a signed autograph, letting it fall to the floor with a flourish.

He couldn't help the nagging thought that it had been almost too easy to kill the ninja after they'd come down from the platform or how he was still uncertain as to whether he'd actually won this battle even though he was the one still alive. The end had almost been anti-climactic, choreographed like his movies. Shaking his head, he decided the first course of action would be to find a way out of Netherealm. He didn't even want to think about why he was certain the place was called that.

But now that he didn't have to focus on surviving, the memories of what exactly had happened between them were coming in quite clearly. It could've just been one very elaborate hallucination, just like on the boat. But the boat must have happened because – Johnny rubbed his hand over his left shoulder – he had that mark. He was also shirtless and sore, something his mind couldn't seem to get over. Even though it must have been something like lifetimes, it hadn't seemed like any time had passed between the beating he'd been taking on that platform and that encounter bound on the floor before he was back on that platform. One kick had followed the other; hadn't it?

He wandered aimlessly around for a while, not seeing any way at all to get out of ladder hell. After several hours of shuffling along, he'd somehow managed to walk in one very large circle, returning to where they'd fought. He could tell from the broken platform. What he didn't see however made him exclaim to no one in general, "You've got to be kidding me."

Scorpion's remains were gone, _all_ the pieces of him.

Johnny looked around in hopes that maybe he'd see a smoldering intestine or liver or something.

A hand reached from behind him, grabbing his left shoulder firmly where the snake had bitten. Before Johnny could react, the air around him distorted and suddenly he was back in the grove.

Alone.

"Oh," he yelled into the grove as loud as he possibly could, "Come on!"

o.o.o.o

End chapter 05

A/N: Don't forget to R/R (Read and Review)!  
Story Note: They never did say how Johnny got back from Netherealm after his fight with Scorpion.


	6. Chapter 6

Fandom: Mortal Kombat  
Disclaimer: Please don't sue. I don't own *insert fandom name from above*... All I own is an overactive imagination.  
Summary: Scorpion/Johnny Cage slash. Based off the first movie.  
Warning(s): slash  
Pairing(s): Scorpion/Johnny Cage  
Word Count: 2,996

A/N: Sorry this took forever. I had to rewrite it several times when I finally did get around to it (I'm not going to lie to you; I haven't really touched this fic in a while).  
Story note: Scorpion doesn't die because apparently he just doesn't. Think about it. In MK:II then again in MK:Conquest, he's back good as new. Oh, and since there's really only one more scene I really want to write with regards to this movie, this is the second to last chapter. In fact, this chapter is just a set-up one that I was already considering dropping.

o.o.o.o

Konquest  
By: Lucifer Rosemaunt

Chapter 06

o.o.o.o

Johnny trudged back up the stairs to the castle. He was tired, half naked, and covered in apparently fake ninja guts; it felt real enough to him. His hair was plastered down and he made a squelching noise every step he took. His day could not get any worse, which he supposed was at least a good thing.

At the top of the stairs, he ran into Sonya. Breathless but smirking, he asked, "Miss me?"

"Uh? Were you missing or something?" She eyed him, disgust apparent in her expression. "And _what_ is on you?"

"I was gone for like hours!" He spread his arms out in exclamation, nearly flinging ninja innards at her.

"Well, the rest of us had fights too, Johnny." She scrunched her nose and took a step back, "Liu's been having one right after the other. He's fighting that ninja right now."

"Ninja?" He realized right as he said it that he might have asked _too_ quickly.

Sonya didn't seem to notice though. "Yeah, the ice one."

"Oh," he nodded and quickly pretended to be mildly concerned; Liu would do perfectly fine against that particular ninja. He simply didn't know why he'd immediately thought of Scorpion. Then again, ninja and Scorpion were now inextricably tangled with each other in his mind.

"And _really_, what is that?" She pointed at the goo.

An evil grin in place, he pretended to take a threatening step towards her. "Are you sure you want to know?"

She raised an eyebrow and clearly _dared _him to try what he was pretending to do. "Either way, I'm assuming you won?" She muttered quickly, "I'm glad."

He beamed, almost willing to deal with the potential beating he would take if he actually did smear the innards on her. She tried to be too badass sometimes. It was endearing, and even though there was no real meaning behind it, he couldn't help but flirt. "Don't be so coy. You know you're glad to see me."

She glared.

And he absolutely loved her reactions. Either way, he knew he _was_ right because he was glad to see her alive, too. In a battle between humans and Outworlders, they simply had to stick together, and from the group of people who'd come across on that boat, he trusted only a handful. Liu and Sonya were probably the only other ones who understood the gravity of the situation, and Art was someone who didn't have all this end of the world stuff hanging over his head – it definitely helped that the man hadn't needed to be convinced that the tabloids were wrong about him.

"I'm definitely not glad to smell you." She broke him out of his thoughts.

"I was just heading to shower." It was a relief to be able to banter so easily. It was almost enough to distract himself from the fact that he wasn't so sure he'd actually won his fight. As an afterthought, he asked, "Do you want to join me?"

Predictably, Sonya made another face before scoffing. "I'm finding Liu." She walked away with a wave.

Johnny watched her leave with increasing dread, the moment of levity they'd shared completely gone. It was strangely silent. He wondered how it was possible that everyone else had a fight.

Rushing to his room, he took the quickest shower of his life. He was sore and though he tried not to think about it, it was a little difficult when everything hurt: his shoulders, his ribs, his lower back, his knees, God, his ass. He could feel his face heat up just thinking about it; despite wanting to focus on how violated he should feel – and he _did _– his mind lingered more on the fact that his body had completely betrayed him. Who manages to have _several _orgasms in a situation like that?

He'd certainly learned a few important facts. Firstly, being sexually deviant in the past was definitely detrimental to future unwanted sexual encounters. Secondly, he could be violated in every which way, have the best several orgasms of his life and still beg for more. But, most importantly, he fucking hated ninjas.

With only a towel wrapped around his waist, he realized that in his rush he hadn't gotten any clothes. Cautiously entering his room, he rather expected to be ambushed. It was empty though. He rustled through his bag, grumbling to himself in annoyance. What had he even agreed to? Being an attendant? What the hell was that? The dread in the pit of his stomach told him he already knew and didn't want it clarified. What was Scorpion's problem anyway? 'Claiming' him, marking him, taunting him. Even killing the damn ninja had been futile.

What could he even do now? Well, the obvious answer would be to focus on the tournament. It seemed, though little consolation it was turning out to be, that Scorpion didn't want to kill him. Johnny was beginning to think wanting to kill him would have been more preferable than the alternative. But as it stood, only the other contestants in the tournament wanted to do that. They were hardly worth his attention though.

Frowning, he wondered if he should temper his arrogance. _Arrogant and bullheaded._ Hearing Scorpion's voice in his head, he stifled the urge to hit something. He did want to avoid another lecture and definitely did not want to find himself tied up to anything else for a long while.

As if just on cue, Johnny turned to find Scorpion standing behind him.

"Come here!"

In such a small room, the ninja's voice was loud enough to make Johnny wince. With that warning though, the punch aimed for his face was easily deflected, luckily, since he was certain if it had connected he would have been sporting a broken nose. He ducked beneath Scorpion's arm and rushed him, realizing too late that he should settle for a distance attacks when he was dressed only in a towel.

They hit the wall with enough force that even Johnny was winded. Not taking a moment, he punched Scorpion in the stomach and though he knew it would hurt because of the mask, he swung for the ninja's face with some dim hope that he could knock him out and figure out some other way to deal with him.

Apparently expecting the move, Scorpion caught his right hand, then his left when Johnny tried to swing for what should have been his unprotected side. He couldn't kick because he was using most of his weight just keeping Scorpion off balance so that the ninja wasn't able to kick either. They were temporarily at a stalemate. One of them would have to disentangle himself and hope their attack was fast enough.

Johnny glared at him. "I killed you," he couldn't help but say accusatorily, as though the ninja didn't know and maybe upon hearing it would go away. Unfortunately, he didn't do anything but tighten his grip on Johnny's hands painfully.

Pulling away, Johnny knew that Scorpion had allowed the movement before the ninja even released his hands. Scorpion moved with incredible speed and it was only because Johnny knew he had an affinity for his face did he manage to deflect the first punch and the next one. Their hands collided several times, deflecting and jabbing. But no matter how close either of them got, nothing connected. After a few seconds of grappling, they were quickly at another stalemate. Johnny didn't mind it so much since with the ninja's hands preoccupied, he wouldn't have to worry about them wandering to any dangerous areas.

Letting out a sharp exhale, Johnny glared at him balefully. "I'm pretty sure I killed you." He jerked his head back slightly, "You know, after the whole pulling off your head trick." He really hated this guy's eyes; it was distracting, like they were somehow mocking him without even trying. He added blithely just so Scorpion would think he wasn't affected by what had happened, "It really killed the mood for me."

And that was what got a reaction. It wasn't even much of a reaction, just a slight narrowing of his eyes. Johnny was pretty sure they were going to start fighting again, but instead, Scorpion finally spoke.

"You set me free." His voice was low; the kind of intense whispering that made him shudder. It was too reminiscent of what had happened in ladder hell.

"Set you free?" Johnny asked loudly, trying to erase the sound of Scorpion's voice.

"I let you kill me." And, at least this time, he was speaking normally.

Johnny scoffed. "You _let_ me? You let _me_?" He laughed harshly and pushed away from Scorpion so that at least a few feet could be between them. "I didn't need your consent to kill you."

"And yet, I allowed it to happen."

Oh, they were going to have a fight right this moment to prove that he hadn't 'allowed' anything happen. Johnny momentarily glanced downward, surprised that his towel had managed to stay on. They would fight… as soon as he found some pants. The ninja had horrible timing. Cursing in his head, he knew that now was not the right time to start anything with Scorpion. Instead, Johnny focused on what he first said. "I set you free… from Shang Tsung?" He guessed.

Scorpion stood there, unmoving. It was almost enough to put him at ease because the ninja invariably always at least started fights with movement. Or yelling. Usually yelling.

"I'm going to take that blank stare to mean yes." Johnny continued, uncomfortable with the continued silence. Scorpion was definitely the reason behind his recent paranoia; the weight of his gaze was too familiar. "So if I'd lost the battle, you would still be his slave."

"If you had lost the battle, you wouldn't be able to care if I was still under that sorcerer's spell."

Johnny opened his mouth to respond and stopped. He had a point there.

"You humans will die one by one, but you," Scorpion took a step closer. "You will prove yourself to me."

There was no room for him to take a step back, the bed was behind him and falling on that was out of the question. But hearing his words, Johnny immediately stood up straighter, just barely stifling the urge to poke the ninja in the chest – or punch him in that smug face of his. "I don't need to prove myself to you."

His retort was quick. "So, I'm the only one."

Another low blow from the ninja. That was hardly playing fair.

"Prove yourself worthy," Scorpion repeated, "and you won't be punished."

Not caring for further threats, Johnny managed to surprise the ninja with a kick to his stomach, but his foot was caught and after a brief struggle, which Johnny was pleased to say included several satisfying punches to Scorpion's face, he found himself pushed face first against the nearest wall with Scorpion pressed tightly against his back. His towel had been dislodged and was lost somewhere on the floor with that first kick. Whatever small satisfaction he'd gained from hitting Scorpion vanished in this embarrassingly familiar position – he wondered _why_ it had to be this position again.

The mask was pressed to his neck and those hands lingered in areas that made Johnny want to squirm; he would have if he didn't think the ninja would take it as an invitation.

He whispered, "I do not mind punishing you."

Johnny felt the pull Scorpion's teleportation technique and then, the ninja was gone. Sagging against the wall, Johnny sighed before pushing himself off wearily. He was achy and now he was annoyed. Not bothering to pick up his towel, he dressed hastily even though he was fairly certain Scorpion wouldn't be making an appearance again so soon. More than anything though he wanted to beat someone up. Dropping to sit on the edge of the bed, he hung his head. He didn't even have any more fights scheduled.

Letting himself fall back so that he could lie down, he let himself wonder what the ninja meant when he'd said that the humans would die one by one. From what Johnny had heard, they were doing pretty damn well. That was the main reason he didn't have any more fights.

"Damn ninjas and their mind games," he muttered to himself.

o.o.o

As Sonya and Liu walked away from the ring, Johnny followed them, lost in thought. He hated to think that Scorpion had been entirely right. With the Outworlders mostly defeated, it was the four armed freak, Prince Goro that was to be the last hurdle. Everyone who went up against him died and their souls were subsequently taken by Shang Tsung. He winced, Art's death still too recent to be able to think about the consequences of facing the monster without some regret.

At least he could see why Liu wanted to kill Shang Tsung so badly. Not only was the man creepy, he was the root of all of their problems. Given the opportunity, Johnny almost wanted to beat Liu to killing the sorcerer just to get back at him for everything, especially for sicking a deranged ninja on him.

Surprisingly, Scorpion had yet to make another visit, and Johnny had a feeling that he was waiting for him to make his move in response to his last challenge. And at first, Johnny hadn't really cared that people were losing against Prince Goro. Even with the castle growing ever emptier he had rather expected someone to be able to defeat him. He'd known one main thing; he wasn't going to give the ninja the satisfaction of having forced his hand. While he might have something to prove, he didn't want the ninja to somehow benefit from that again, and challenging that freak would have only made him think Johnny was going to play along with the twisted game. Punishment? Johnny scoffed and looked over his shoulder just in case the ninja was there. He'd like to see that ninja try to punish him.

But now, it seemed as though Scorpion hadn't been exaggerating. Everything that Art had tried in his fight had been futile, but Johnny had seen several matches now and while Prince Goro had several things going for him – he was huge, had a longer reach than any human, four arms, and was generally more powerful – there was always a weakness and Johnny knew exactly what could defeat the monster, speed.

"We can't win this," Sonya said. "How could we possibly beat something like that?"

Johnny looked at her before glancing at Liu. They both actually looked worried. Despite his reservations, Johnny was beginning to seriously consider challenging the monster because he knew _he_ could defeat Prince Goro. It had nothing to do with Scorpion or his threat of punishment. Defeating Goro would protect Sonya and Liu from having to go against him. Liu was still waiting for his chance to fight Shang Tsung, and Sonya already had her revenge with killing Kano. When it came down to it, he was the only one for the job; he was fast and strong enough to do what the others could not.

A crack of thunder signaled Raiden's arrival. "Good question."

Johnny took a moment to wonder just how much had changed that he barely reacted when a man made of electricity suddenly appeared. As Liu and Sonya looked to Raiden for answer, Johnny was too busy wondering what would happen if he fought Goro and won. Sure, Scorpion had threatened to punish him if he didn't 'prove' himself – and there was no way to avoid rolling his eyes at the mere thought of the word; how many years had he tried to 'prove' he wasn't a fake and it was only now that the he'd ever thought the concept was absurd. What would happen when he won though? Johnny wanted to believe that the ninja would simply leave him alone, but that was the least likely thing to happen.

Johnny was only half listening when Raiden began to speak.

"Goro can be killed." His eyes seemed to linger on him a little more than the rest of them, but just as quickly as Johnny had imagined it, his attention was back to the group as a whole. "Shang Tsung's power can be destroyed by mortal men and women. You can overcome any adversary… no matter how bizarre their powers may seem."

Johnny scowled at that – if only that were true for a certain ninja who refused to stay dead.

"There is always a way. Only one thing can defeat you: your own fear."

Johnny couldn't stifle his immediate response to that statement. "So, who says we're afraid?"

"You must first face your fears if you are to conquer them." Raiden turned his whole attention on him, "You, Johnny, are afraid you're a fake… so you'll rush into any fight just to prove you're not. You'll fight… bravely enough, but foolishly, carelessly, and you'll be beaten."

Johnny tried to hold his gaze but found he couldn't. That had perhaps hit a little too close to home. It sounded too familiar and he could almost hear a different voice saying the same things. It was easier to look at Sonya than think about Raiden's words even as he blocked out everything else the thunder god said.

At that exact moment, he knew he would challenge Goro. He wasn't afraid. Fear wasn't what made him lose in his fight with Scorpion. Paranoia might have made him skittish at first, but he had notbeen afraid then and was definitely not afraid now of either the ninja or Goro. There was not a single doubt in his mind that he would be the one to defeat that four-armed freak.

Besides, he'd been aching to beat something up, and he was not going to go through this tournament without actually _winning _one of his fights.

o.o.o.o

End chapter 06

A/N: Don't forget to R/R (Read and Review)!  
Story Note: If you don't remember the movie (or have never seen it), here's what I glazed over in that time jump up there: Liu fights Kitana who tells him how to kill Subzero; Liu fights Subzero and wins; Prince Goro pretty much just goes through all the humans, killing them; Art fights Prince Goro and loses.


	7. Chapter 7

Fandom: Mortal Kombat  
Disclaimer: Please don't sue. I don't own *insert fandom name from above*... All I own is an overactive imagination.  
Summary: Scorpion/Johnny Cage slash. MK:1 slash rewrite, the reason why I shouldn't be allowed to watch most movies.  
Warning(s): slash, non-con (of course), bondage (sort of), bestiality (Uh, in the realm of sort of… D:), & awesome ninjas (or at least one awesome ninja; and yes, that is a warning)  
Pairing(s): Scorpion/Johnny Cage  
Word Count: 3,627

A/N: I just realized right now that I might have been greatly lacking in my warnings list for the previous chapters, but I've updated it this time just in case.  
Story note: I'm skipping the actual Goro-Johnny fight. There were plot points I was going to add and another Scorpion-Johnny interaction before the fight, but I decided against it. I don't want to re-write scenes unnecessarily. This is the final chapter because how can I possibly surpass it… I'm apparently aiming to squick you out completely.

o.o.o.o

Konquest  
By: Lucifer Rosemaunt

Chapter 07

o.o.o.o

The moment he'd seen the monster fall over the edge of the cliff, Johnny had felt the thrill of victory. Even when he saw Goro desperately holding onto the ledge, he'd internally cheered because despite his four arms, there was no way Goro was climbing back up. Johnny had actually won. Not that he'd doubted himself or anything, but something that ugly _had_ to be good at fighting. It was a rule of life – to which Johnny was the exception of course; he looked good and fought even better.

Unfortunately, had it not been for Scorpion's voice in his head – "man's greatest weakness" – his plan to distract and lure the four armed creature away might not have worked as well as it had. And, by successfully protecting his friends, he had fallen directly into Scorpion's plans. He tried to convince himself that a win _was_ a win no matter what motivated it.

Why did it feel as though he'd completely lost?

Maybe it was because after running back to the fighting ground after hearing Sonya's shriek, he found himself standing in front of a dimensional portal leading to some unknown world – thankfully not ladder hell if Raiden was being truthful – feeling dread tinged with an unhealthy dose of paranoia nearly overwhelm him. Of course Sonya would have been kidnapped by Shang Tsung, and of course they'd have to travel by portal. He could honestly state that he hated dimensional portals, but there wasn't a doubt in his mind that he was going to go through it. They had a friend, not to mention an entire world to save.

His paranoia would have been more manageable if Raiden's parting words hadn't been, "In Outworld, if you look hard enough, you will find another guide." As it was, Johnny now expected another encounter with Scorpion, and his current track record with said encounters was discouraging at best.

Sharing a look with Liu, who nodded, they walked forward in tandem. Entering the portal was similar to his transport to the Netherealm. It was like being pulled through a keyhole, stomach first.

Despite the sulfurous smell, the ash that threatened to make his eyes water, and the bleak, war torn scenery, he was mostly just relieved that they hadn't somehow accidentally been transported to the Netherealm. Except that it reminded him completely of ladder hell. Sure, there were no ladders or platforms, but with all the broken statues and rubble, he truly did expect Scorpion to suddenly appear.

"This is not good." He voiced aloud, simply because he couldn't bear the silence. It was a bonus that Liu didn't seem to be listening too intently to him. "But I'm fine. I _can _deal with this."

He was pretty sure it was daytime even though it was completely dark out. The fire interspersed through the landscape cast an eerie red glow to everything. Upon closer inspection, Johnny noted that the statues didn't look very much like statues so much as carcasses with gaping chests and grotesque expressions of pain. The errant thought, 'Scorpion would feel right at home here' crossed his mind before he could stop it.

"So… this is Outworld, huh? Ah, I can see why they want a change of scenery." They walked the path laid before them; it was lined with the human-monster carcasses hanging upon crosses, so it had to mean they were going in the right direction.

"We should head for that tower." Liu pointed to the distance. "Shang Tsung would've taken Sonya there."

There was really only one tower left standing in all this rubble, but regardless, no one built something that dark and looming without making it an important location. Johnny shrugged his consent. All he cared about was that having a destination meant they didn't need a guide.

Since it was quite a distance away, it would give them time to figure out how to sneak into the tower. There had to be guards of some sort and the chances of Shang Tsung welcoming them in were quite slim. Johnny could only hope that Sonya would be able to hold out a little longer. There was so much to consider though. They would have to sneak in and Liu would have to fight that sorcerer, if Shang Tsung even accepted his challenge. Only then would they all be able to go home and forget all about Mortal Kombat, other realms, and ninjas. Especially ninjas.

"Liu, I hate this place. I do. I'm telling you, I hate it." Johnny babbled, trying to keep his thoughts from straying too far into his newfound hatred towards ninjas. "I'm in a hostile environment. I am completely unprepared. I'm surrounded by people who probably want to kick my ass. It's like being back in high school." And Johnny could feel that there were things around – and they were 'things' because he was almost certain whatever watched them was not human.

A noise from behind them had both turning around quickly.

"What's that?" Johnny could see nothing as he scanned the area. He began to move, but Liu stopped him with a motion of his hand.

"Wait." Liu's gaze flickered to the side.

Johnny followed his gaze but saw nothing. "What?"

Walking towards one of the crumbling walls, Liu quietly stated, "There's something else." Nonchalantly, he turned his back to the wall, facing him.

"What are you doing?" Johnny whispered, looking around. He couldn't help but wonder if his friend had lost his mind.

Liu didn't respond, simply took several more steps backwards.

"What are you doing?" He asked again, whispering harshly.

Liu quickly turned and grabbed at something. Struggling with an invisible opponent, Johnny would have worried for his friend's sanity again if a reptile-like creature hadn't shimmered into sight. It was still partially transparent but he could see it better now as it kicked and screeched in Liu's grasp. Barely gaining the upper hand, Liu threw it towards one of those fallen skeletons.

Tentacles whipped out of the chest cavity and made short work of immobilizing the reptile, yanking it into the carcass as it screeched in protest. Once consumed, the body began to gain substance, clothes suddenly forming along with skin and muscles. It took only seconds for the transformation to be complete, and when it was done a green clad ninja – a spitting image of Scorpion except for the coloring and the eyes – stood before them.

Johnny couldn't help but wonder if all ninjas were created as such. It would explain all the crazy things they were able to do and the ability Scorpion had to pull off his head. He fought back the urge to gag. If that were true, it meant on some level an actual scorpion had violated him.

Luckily, his thoughts were derailed when the ninja attacked Liu, tackling him with enough force that they crashed through the wall of the nearest building. Johnny moved to follow them, yelling "Liu! Liu!" Rushing forward, his stomach lurched and the rubble around him blurred as he felt his body being sucked backwards in the telltale sign of a teleportation. He only had a moment to state, "shit" before he was somewhere else.

The world had barely re-materialized as he peripherally noted the pillars and rubble that were once houses. Either they hadn't gone very far or the entire planet was just like the initial area they'd arrived in. Johnny didn't have time to ponder that though. When the ground once again settled beneath his feet, he swung an elbow back. Scorpion dodged the shot, but couldn't avoid the kick that quickly followed.

Seeing him bent over, Johnny gloated, "Yeah, didn't see that one coming, did you? I'll _guide _you over to my foot. You won't…"

"Come here." Scorpion stretched his arm out.

But Johnny wasn't going to be caught by the same trick again. He crouched below the flying serpent, knowing that Scorpion would aim for his shoulder. Unfortunately, Scorpion had anticipated his move and the uppercut that connected had Johnny flying backward several feet before landing directly on a fallen statue – he desperately hoped they weren't really once humans or whatever Outworlders were. It felt as though he'd landed on stone. Before he could even roll off the carcass, the creatures' tentacles from within the body quickly wormed their way across his chest and arms. He managed to free one of his arms, but another tentacle just as quickly caught it. Jerking, he only gained a few inches before being pulled back; he had to wonder if he was going to be sucked into that gaping chest cavity, the edges of which he could feel digging into his back and sides.

The creatures held on just as desperately as Johnny felt, the bonds tightening enough to constrict his breathing. He couldn't even thrash about any longer, but after a few moments when nothing happened, he was relieved to find that they couldn't consume him like they had that reptile from before. With that imminent danger gone, he was almost relieved that he had a moment to think. That is, until he remembered why he was stuck in this predicament in the first place. The ninja stood in front of him arms crossed, simply staring.

Johnny struggled to free himself again. The tentacles held firm, abrading his skin. The high pitched squeals of disappointment from whatever creature was holding him made him wince. Warily watching the ninja, he mentally catalogued his capabilities. His arms were immobilized across his stomach and his arms were pinned against his torso with enough force that he couldn't slip out of it. Each leg was held by a vine across his thighs that pinioned them to the carcass's own limbs. That left him his head and his ankles.

There was no way this was going to end well. At all.

Laughing nervously, Johnny tried to shrug and even managed to fail at that small motion. "You're not going to leave me here, are you?" As though being left behind was his main concern. Here he was completely at Scorpion's mercy. He would be so lucky if he was left alone. And Scorpion knew it.

"You did well to prove yourself."

Johnny glared at him. "I told you. It wasn't for you."

"You defeated Goro." Scorpion moved forward then, arms uncrossing. "I'm pleased."

Johnny emphatically cursed as he struggled with more vigor, not budging an inch but doing a good job in straining his neck. _Pleasing _Scorpion ranked quite high on the list of things he never wanted to do.

Then, the ninja was so close Johnny frantically wondered if he was going to attempt to _push_ him into the carcass. Then, he'd become some sort of Johnny ninja, be a mindless slave, and have to cover his handsome face with that mask. He distantly noted that he was becoming hysterical, but Scorpion was close enough to touch – if he stretched what little distance his foot could go – and this position was too reminiscent of another time he'd been bound in the presence of the same ninja.

Scorpion quirked an eyebrow and Johnny's mind cleared to a single desire: he wanted to punch the smug bastard. That train of thought quickly disappeared when one hand pressed the front of Johnny's pants. It was sad when he almost cheered that he didn't have an erection. Of course he shouldn't have one. It shouldn't even be an option.

The hand snaked into his pants and despite his struggles, Scorpion began to stroke him. He tried to remind himself pleasure was _not_ just pleasure. Bondage was not sexy, especially when tentacles were involved. The ninja looming over him now had a fiery skull for a head, and for all Johnny knew, he was an actual scorpion bug that had been consumed by one of these carcasses. He was being violated and his body shouldn't react to such stimuli.

He couldn't even summon enough saliva to spit in Scorpion's face. Gritting his teeth, he turned his face away. There was no defense against such an assault. His hands clenched to fists, he strained against the bonds, shoulders aching with the tension that was building. He was already responding no matter how many unsexy thoughts he tried to imagine.

"Hey!" His voice squeaked, but Johnny ignored it in favour of trying a different tactic. Maybe a distraction was in order. His voice sounded forced, but at least it wasn't an octave higher than what it was supposed to be. "Let's talk about this. I mean really. Don't you think you should cut me free since I'm your attendant and all, right? I might get some weird disease from these things." He vaguely motioned to his binds with his head. And really, what was with this ninja and bondage?

"I made a good choice with you" was his only response.

Johnny pressed the soles of his feet against the stone-hard carcass and tried to push forward to free himself. He realized only moments later how poorly thought out that action was when he felt more pressure against his, definitely unwanted, erection. A glance up at Scorpion's face confirmed that the ninja was smirking – or at least he looked extremely pleased. Johnny actually couldn't be too sure he wasn't just guessing at that; one could only read so much from a man with more than half his face covered.

Scorpion's hand did become more insistent though, tightening just perfectly. He shivered when the other man paid specific attention to the tip of his erection, thumb spreading pre-cum none too gently. And once again, no matter how much he felt violated, his body easily reacted to Scorpion's touch. He squirmed, the stimulation part pain part pleasure.

Who was he kidding? It was all pleasure by this point. The ninja was too good at this. It was as if Scorpion knew exactly what he liked – it might as well be Johnny's own hand stroking himself – but if masturbation felt just a fraction as good as this did, he would have never left his bedroom long enough as a teenager to become an actor.

Scorpion's other hand slid under his shirt and Johnny felt one of the tentacles brush up against his lower back. Much to his dismay, he shuddered against the sensation, a shock of pleasure shooting down his back straight to his groin. His nerves felt frayed and he wasn't sure his body wasn't just interpreting every sensation as pleasure simply to conspire against him. Either way, his body burned, muscles tense as they strained towards _more_ and he blamed that particular focus for his only belatedly realizing something slipping into the back of his pants.

"Whoa," he jerked and Scorpion rubbed him harder. Something trailed along his ass and he let out a string of curses. That was no hand. Scorpion slowed his pace and Johnny involuntarily jerked again when something flicked against his entrance, his ass clenching at the intended intrusion. It dawned on him in growing horror that whatever was in his pants was no errant tentacle. His heart pounded erratically and blood rushed to his head so fast that the world spun out of control for a moment before righting itself again. But nothing was right because he could distinctly feel Scorpion's hands, one on his crotch and the other on his hip, idly stroking it, which left that third appendage working its way _into_ him that snake thing from his hand.

"I thought you said you weren't going to punish me," he choked out.

The snake was breaching him and he vaguely wondered why the hell that thing was lubricated. He tried to move away and only managed the smallest of distances. The pressure faded as the serpent withdrew and Johnny relaxed for a moment, suddenly able to breathe again.

"This isn't punishment." Scorpion pointedly tightened his hold on Johnny's erection, almost painfully tight.

Johnny let out a pained cry that he refused to admit sounded at least partially like a strangled moan. If the blood could be spared, he would have blushed. His erection had not flagged for a single moment. He briefly thought 'this ninja's making me a pervert.' Although he did concede he'd been sexually deviant already, but this had to be well into the realm of bestiality or something.

Scorpion continued, "This is a reward."

The creature pressed into him insistently then and despite wanting to prevent the intrusion, struggling only would've caused him more pain than he felt was necessary. He let out another groan when the thickest part of the serpent finally entered him, and he tensed when the thing immediately pressed against his prostate. The sense of fullness made him squirm, but he could think of nothing but the hand that had once again begun to stroke his erection and the brilliant white light that sparked behind his eyes as the creature rubbed him rather determinedly from the inside. His mouth hung open as harsh pants escaped. He flung his head backwards.

The orgasm that was ripped from him was unexpected and left him twitching from the violence of the spasms that wracked his body. It took a moment for him to realize that there wasn't the familiar feel of stickiness or the relief of a release. Instead, he felt just as keyed up as he had been when this all started; his mind was still hazy in his desperation to reach that peak again to satisfaction. It was only the too intense pleasure of Scorpion still stroking his rather unflagging erection that made him focus. He looked at the ninja in utter disbelief; sure, he'd experimented with tantric sex – how could he not have? Who could deny wanting to have sex marathons with multiple orgasms? – but he'd never been able to hold himself back from coming before. Yet, somehow Scorpion had managed to over stimulate him into a dry orgasm and the need to keep going pounded through his veins with each beat of his heart. His hips jerked, trying to feel more of both the ninja's hand and the serpent.

He was in major trouble.

With the mouth guard pressed firmly against his neck, Scorpion hoarsely whispered, "The end has already been decided."

The fact that the ninja was so affected by this was hotter than he'd thought possible, and it was his voice alone that pushed Johnny closer to his next orgasm. Heat pooling in his groin, the serpent pulled out completely. Johnny made a noise of discontent both from the discomfort and its absence. He could almost swear that he felt a puff of air from the mouth guard and he shuddered. The serpent plunged within him again roughly and Johnny came, mouth open in a silent scream, head tossed back as pleasure crested over him.

He froze for long moments, body unable to relax. His eyes were squeezed shut in an attempt to focus although he now intimately understood the phrase dizzy with pleasure. Licking his lips, he struggled to breathe as Scorpion lightly stroked him through it all. The serpent pulled out and the warm hand on his hip disappeared. His underwear stuck to him unpleasantly and he focused on that as he tried to work out a scathing remark or some sarcastic nonchalance to prove that hadn't been the best reward he'd ever received.

However, before he could think of anything, he felt the pull of teleportation. Opening his eyes quickly, he looked around in disbelief. Scorpion had abandoned him. It took a long moment during which Johnny's heartbeat slowed and his breathing evened out. His limbs felt leaden and the urge to rub a palm over his cock had faded almost as much as the pleasure had once he'd felt Scorpion leaving him. He took a moment to test the bonds and not only found himself still firmly held but he was now also sore – the unfortunately familiar soreness.

Taking a deep breath, he cursed Scorpion out at the top of his lungs. It was lucky he ran out of breath when he did or else he would have missed the sound of footsteps approaching from his left. He turned, expecting the worst – because really, what else could he be "rewarded" with this time?

"Princess Kitana?"

Wordlessly, she approached and cut through the tentacles. Johnny stumbled away from the carcass, blood he hadn't known that had been deprived from his limbs flowing back. He refused to look at her while he massaged his wrists, stalling as best he could.

She scrutinized him. "Are you… well?"

He knew she wanted to ask more, but thankfully she didn't. "Yeah." He brushed his clothes off distractedly. "Just got a bit tangled there. Why?" Now, he met her eyes, trying to keep an air of naïve cluelessness, nearly daring her to verbalize her suspicions.

"You look…" She started before looking around the area.

He wasn't exactly sure what he looked like at the moment, but he guessed it was at least a fraction of what he felt. Completely debauched.

Not bothering to answer the unasked question, Johnny bowed his head in a mock grandiose gesture. "Should we go find Liu?"

She nodded, pausing to look at him carefully once more before leading the way. He wasn't sure if she actually did know or how much he might have revealed when he'd been cursing the heavens and ninjas, but he knew until he could do a better job of hiding his limp, it was best to walk behind her.

They had a friend in need, a world to save, and a sorcerer to defeat. Yet somehow, his anxiety regarding that aspect of this mission had lessened considerably; after all, things had already been decided. It was what happened afterwards that worried him now.

o.o.o.o

End fic

A/N: Don't forget to R/R (Read and Review)!  
Story Note: Thanks for actually reading this to the end. Scorpion's disappearance is abrupt because he knew Kitana was coming. That and Johnny _did _have a world to save. He couldn't delay him further.

Yup, that's the end. This whole story was apparently a practice in writing PWPs. DX You don't want to know what happens at the end of the movie. Or maybe you do.

Spoilers (btw): Liu fights Shang Tsung and wins. They head back to earth where Johnny dies in like the last five minutes of the movie (totally sucks, right?). Head!Canon says that Johnny doesn't get sent to heaven or hell but instead gets stuck with Scorpion. :D More adventures occur. :D Sexy!adventures.


End file.
